


We'll All Burn Together

by gaylock



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Emma, Conceal, Emma is like Anna, Emma will fight for what she believes in, Evil Queen | Regina Mills - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Hurt, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Love, Magic, Regina is the fire version of Elsa, Romance, SO GAY, Swan Queen - Freeform, do you wanna build a snowman, don't feel, don't let them know, gay gay gaaaaay, lesbian love, manipulative gold, multi-chapter, rampant magic, regina is terrified of herself, snow white is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke's Mayor, Regina Mills, has powers that are amazing-but also deadly. And ever since Miss Swan came to town, she can't seem to get control of them. The fire in her veins burns brighter than ever before, and she knows that if she could just control it, everything would be fine. But she's lived in fear of her powers and herself for so long-how will she ever learn to control the fire within her? In the end it takes a Savior and her son to get her through.</p>
<p>Or, Regina is terrified of her powers and her feelings, Emma is a BAMF who's brave enough for both of them, and Henry is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll All Burn Together

**Author's Note:**

> First Swan Queen story I've ever written, so be gentle with the criticism;) I'll update this probably every week, on Thursday or Friday.

“Regina?” I hear a loud knocking on the door and I stifle a sob. Oh no, not now, not here…

“Regina, I know you’re in there.” The voice calls out, and I recognize it as Emma’s.

“Go away.” I whisper, choking on the lump in my throat. My nails dig into the flesh on my legs hard enough to draw blood, as I shake with my back against the door.

“No, Regina! I’m not going away; you can’t hide from me.” Emma’s voice gets progressively higher the louder she talks. The door knob rattles with her efforts to twist it open, and I can hear her harsh breaths through the wood.

My head comes to rest against the door as I close my eyes. I draw upon what little strength I have left to make my next words come out as acidicly as possible. “Did you ever stop to think, Miss Swan, that maybe I wasn’t hiding from you?” I say as clearly as I can, forcing my voice not to waver. Tears stream silently down my cheeks, and I’m sure that by now my makeup is a total mess.

“Mary Margaret and David have been wondering where you’ve been these past few days;” Emma says quietly, and I can hear her nails scratch against the doorframe. “I haven’t told them. Henry has been worried sick, Regina. I told him to have courage, and he’s trying to be brave, but……you’re his mom, for Christs sake! You don’t need to hide from him. Or us.” I choke down another sob at the mention of Henry’s name. The last part comes out in a whisper, and I can feel Emma’s magic seep through the cracks in the door.

I shake my head violently, thumping it against the door. “No! You don’t understand, I’m not hiding from you, any of you!” I yell, lashing out involuntarily with my magic. “I’m doing this to protect you. I’m…I’m a monster, Emma!” The anger fuelled spell creates a red blast they lights up the room, setting the walls and furniture on fire. No longer able to control the sobs or my tears, I shake uncontrollably against the door as the fire eats it’s way slowly through the room towards me.

The door shakes behind me and the knob rattles loudly. “Regina! Please, I’m right here, just let me in.” I shut my eyes and shake my head, even though I know she can’t see me. I can feel the heat of the flames as they devour their way towards me, and I curl up against the door. I don’t have the strentgh to banish the flames. “Emma…” I whisper, reaching out with a single hand to touch the magic still curling along the underside of the door.

“You don’t need to do this, I believe in you, we believe in you. You’re not alone anymore, we’re in this together. You don’t have to be afraid. Do you hear me Regina?” Her nails tap against the door to emphasize her point.

‘Yes, I hear you…’ I think hazily. I can feel the flames barely a foot away from me, and I open my eyes to stare into the heat. My tears boil away and the red mixed with orange shifts closer and closer. But Emma is so wrong. I will always be alone, no matter what anyone says. This is just how it works, for monsters like me; we must be destroyed. ' _How beautiful. Burned away by my own magic. A fitting end, for a monster._ ’ My face can barely take the heat now, and I close my eyes once again and turn away from the oncoming flames.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“Regina? Regina!” Emma’s voice turns hysterical when she notices the red flickering light under the door. Paired with the incredible heat, she can make a pretty good guess as to what is happening. She places a tentative hand on the metal doorknob and hisses in pain. Shit, shit this isn’t good! What has that woman done now?

“Good bye, Emma. Tell Henry I’m sorry.” Emma hears the faintest whisper, before stepping back and lifting her hands in determination.

“Like hell I will, Regina. You can tell him yourself.” Forcing all her magic into her palms, Emma blasts her way through the door and into the burning room. “Oh no you don’t.” She mutters under her breath, stepping through the doorway.

Her eyes barely glance at the flames, before they fix onto Regina’s completely still form a few feet away. Instinct takes over, and she swirls her magic into her palms once more, waving one hand at the fire while grabbing onto Regina with the other. “This better fucking work…” She says, as she closes her eyes and focuses on her mental image of Storybrooke Hospital.

From her left hand comes a wave of water to demolish and drown the flames, and from her right a fog of sparkling white magic. It engulfs her and Regina, before transporting them both to the front lobby of the towns hospital.

“…Emma?…” Regina’s scratchy voice reaches Emma’s ears and the blonde grunts. Holding the smaller woman close, she looks down at the scorched skin and red eyelids shut tight.

“Yeah, Regina. It’s me. You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave constructive criticism, please!


End file.
